Written of Fire
by Christine Cathryn Ver Leth
Summary: Written in the past.... what will we find
1. Wake up call

Chapter 1  
Wake up call  
  
Chrissy looked up from her bed into the open window of her room. The sunlight streamed into the room by the window causing her inability to sleep. She sat up in her bed and looked at the maid standing in the doorway. "Yes?" her voice sounded irritated she knew, She saw it in the maid's eyes.  
She looked over at the window and sighed. "Okay fawn what are you doing in my room?".  
Fawn looked at her meekly. "I was told by your father to awake you." She answered softly her voice just above a whisper.  
Chrissy looked over at the balcony and climbed over the vulpix at the end of her bed. Her voice was just above a whisper as she walked out onto the balcony with the maid. "What's that?" She pointed to a bright silver object in the distance. It glowed like a star but had the sense of something important, something that she had forgotten. She looked fawn directly in the eyes. She knew that fawn knew about whatever that thing was and she was going to make her tell it whether she wanted to or not.  
Fawn looked at the thing and started to speak but suddenly shivered at something and closed it again.  
Chrissy looked at her. "So, what is it?" She knew she sounded anxious but she didn't care she needed to know. Suddenly an Idea popped into her head. "Its something my father doesn't want me to do isn't it?" She asked with a slight smile on her face. The maid shook her head. Chrissy laughed at her response. "So it is! I knew you had something to hide the moment you came in." She laughed softly to herself. "Okay here's the deal, I guess what it is and then you shake your head yes or no Okay?" Fawn shook her head yes. "Okay lets begin, So its something today that he doesn't want me doing is that right? So lets see, How about a party is it a party? Fawn didn't move her head. "So that means its sort of a party but isn't really. Hmmm... Oh I know a Council meeting! Fawn shook her head yes. "Aha... Oh no! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!  
Chrissy grabbed her clothes and ran into her bathroom slamming the door behind her. She came out 5 minutes later with her hair hanging down in her face banging on the doors of the boys rooms that lined the side of the hallways in the south wing of the mansion. "Wake Up" she yelled loudly to Hiei who was clambering to the door to slam it on her. "Shut up I'm sleeping" he said dazedly as she bopped him on the head with her sword. "Well you aren't anymore, your coming with me to the council meeting." She replied testily to him.  
"That was today?" Seto called from his room as he gathered his cards and his duel disk.  
"Yes! And that is why I am waking you all up at three in the morning." Chrissy growled angrily at him.  
Mokuba emerged from his room in a daze. "Is it noon already" he asked sleepily. Noah emerged from his room right after with a look of utter confusion on his face muttering about why he had no socks in his sock drawer.  
"Noah!" Chrissy yelled at the top of her lungs. "Wake up." "I'm still sleepy mom five more minutes" He said with a grin. Chrissy smiled back at him and laughed as she dumped a vase of water on his head. . "I'm not your mom and no you cant have five more minutes because were leaving, get dressed and go get Katie you lazy bum." "You don't have to worry about me," a voice behind Chrissy said gleefully. "I'm already here" Chrissy turned around to stare at her smiling friend whom she believed would have been better blonde but assumed that highlights were good enough. "What are you doing up so early." Chrissy said smilingly. "Oh the usual" Katie replied "Playing super Mario sunshine and all of the other games for our gamecube and other game systems." "What's your excuse this time" Seto Remarked "still checking that they work as they're supposed to?" Katie didn't answer just shook her head and let her smile say the rest. 


	2. Forest Reunion

Chapter 2  
Fight in the forest.  
  
Chrissy moved slowly on the big black stallion though she knew that he could run faster then that. Those that followed her took their time in catching up even though they were paired in the saddle so that those who rode together would get along allowing them to have the luxury of not having to stop for fights. Yugi rode quietly with Katie his mind on not freaking out over the fact that their group contained two full-grown dragons, two giant Nundu, a pair of centaurs, a werewolf and 8 fully qualified mages with at least one from each species. He looked around the forest for a little while testing Katie's patience as he moved about behind her in the saddle. Finally he heard her ride up to Chrissy and whisper something in her ear and he stopped. "Why do they hold the council meetings in the forest I mean it is forbidden, to you especially" He kept his voice quiet as he said this, Chrissy had warned him, Seto, Mokuba, and Noah enough times that the trees had ears and if you said the wrong things in front of them that they would get mad at you. (Of course Seto told them he thought of the stories as just that, stories, but Yugi had seen him staying as far away from the forest as possible when he discussed any matters with his fiancée Chrissy.) Yugi giggled slightly at this thought. Seto and Chrissy had been engaged for a week and Chrissy's friends already told them that they fought like an old married couple and if they kept it up they would start to call them one. He looked up as Katie turned her paint mare towards a small break in the trees and assumed that they were there. He looked around at the small clearing and sighed deeply no matter how many times Chrissy tried to bring him here to break his habit of being afraid of the council members she could never take away the fear of seeing all of these immortals in one spot. "Chrissy looked over at Yugi and sighed as she steered obsidian toward him. "Are you okay" she asked looking at his eyes. They showed a sign of fear and the want to go back home with Katie and watch her play video games. "You don't have to be afraid of them" she said her voice low and calming. "You could always go home and play video games with Katie" "No" Yugi tried to hide the fear in his voice but failed "I wont make Katie leave the meeting, this is the only time she gets to spend with her other friends and I won't make her waste it on me." Chrissy looked at him smiling. "I think that if Seto or Mokuba or Noah didn't want to go I would come back with them even if I had to miss the meeting" she said her voice calm, "but just remember that she probably would forgive you for taking her away from the party but not if you made yourself sad to do so." She smiled and turned away from him as he walked over to talk to Katie. "Chrissy!" she heard a voice call to hr from behind, Chrissy looked up to see a girl with long dark brown hair that flowed out behind her run up to her. "Long time no see," the girl said grinning. Chrissy smiled delightedly she knew this girl well; the girl was one of her mage friends that she had met in Tortall when she had stayed on that planet when she was 4. "Daine" Chrissy called gleefully back. The girl ran over to her and almost squeezed her to death as she hugged her. "Its so good to see you" she said at last. Her voice quivered with excitement. It had almost been 4 years since they had seen each other and to them that felt like a million. Daine shook her head and held her finger in front of her mouth signaling Chrissy to be quiet while she looked over to the trees smiling and watching the animals gather in the trees around the clearing. "I guess with so much wild magic here they have decided to come and see what's happening." The girls turned to look at Katie as she walked into the clearing. Katie looked back at them grinning. "I don't know what you are looking at but I know that you are not looking at me like that." Chrissy turned and whispered something in Daine's ear. Katie watched them for a moment and then frowned. "You know that you shouldn't keep secrets from your best friend" She said matter of factly. Chrissy turned and looked at her calmly "You also shouldn't spoil the mood by bringing that" she said pointing to the square piece of paper rolled up in Katie's hand. Katie looked down. "Oh that" she said handing it to Chrissy. "This was what you father told me to give you when he called me over there last night" she looked over Chrissy's shoulder at the piece of parchment that the girl held. Daine looked at it for a second and then turned to Chrissy who still held it in her hands. "You know you don't have to do it if you don't want to" she said her voice soft. Then seeing the look on her friends face she laughed and said "when do I have them start work on our new outfits"? 


End file.
